


we didn't give up - we wouldn't dare surrender

by tikii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, injuries, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikii/pseuds/tikii
Summary: in which there is a loss, and two players find their comfort in each other
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	1. it was a march we made towards ruin and despair

**Author's Note:**

> JSDGSFKLEJRBGLDKFJ FUCK   
> hi  
> its me again  
> with another haikyuu thing   
> i got this idea by bouncing off ideas in the haikyuu server !!! so thank u server :D  
> join the server >:3  
> https://discord.gg/MyBY7bu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which there is an incident

“...I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Hinata’s voice was small, quiet and somber. He hadn’t said anything rude or snappy, and he hadn’t done anything to annoy Kageyama.

But the anger and disappointment of the loss bubbled up and out before Kageyama could think about what he was doing or saying.

“Shut  _ up! _ ” Kageyama yelled, curling his hands into fists. He missed the way Hinata flinched back and stalked forward, ignoring Hinata’s cries of ‘Kageyama, stop!’ “Just shut up for once in your goddamn life, would you?!” 

“What did I do?!” For a second, the usual fire flared in Hinata’s eyes, his lips curling into a frown. “I just said-“

“Shut up!” Kageyama reached out and grabbed Hinata by his collar, lifting him into the air like he weighed nothing. Hinata struggled in his grip, kicking his legs weakly and yelling out as if someone would hear him.

They were far away from the school at this point. No one was going to hear him if he screamed, so what was the point of him screaming like that? What was he doing?

...what was  _ Kageyama  _ doing?

Kageyama blinked twice, his lips parting slightly in surprise. What  _ was  _ he doing? Why was he doing this? Hinata didn’t even… 

...Hinata hadn’t even said anything bad. 

“...Kageyama…” Hinata practically whimpered, gripping onto Kageyama’s wrist. “Kageyama.”

...the fire in his eyes was gone. His usually bright, golden eyes were dull and  _ tired _ . He wasn’t… he wasn’t even fighting back anymore. 

Anger bubbled in Kageyama again, but this time, it was directed towards himself. They had just lost a game, and the first thing he did afterwards is hoist his partner into the air, angry at him for something small-

Kageyama exhaled heavily, then let go of Hinata’s shirt.

In hindsight, that was a big mistake.

Hinata let out a small exclamation of surprise and dropped from the air, his eyes widening at the sudden drop. He landed awkwardly on his ankle, and Kageyama swore he heard a small crack before Hinata crashed to the floor, barely catching himself with his hands to prevent himself from face planting into the pavement.

_...shit. _

“Ow-! Ow, Kageyama!” Hinata gritted his teeth, his hands immediately going to clutch at his ankle. “You didn’t have to drop me like that! What’s going on?” Hinata’s face contorted, and for a second, Kageyama was afraid that Hinata was going to start crying. “...what’s going  _ on  _ with you?” 

...Kageyama didn’t really have a reply to that. He bit his lip and looked away for a second, a tense silence falling between them. After a couple of moments of silence and stillness, Kageyama let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. 

“...can you stand?”

“Huh?” Hinata looked back up at him with glassy eyes.

“Can you stand?”

“...I dunno. I can try.” Hinata pushed himself off the ground, hopped on his good foot for balance, then tried to put pressure on his other ankle. When he did, he let out a small hiss of pain and stumbled forward, putting his arms out to catch himself again. In one swift motion, Kageyama rushed forward, grabbed onto Hinata to prevent him from falling, then wrapped an arm around Hinata’s shoulders. Hinata leaned heavily against Kageyama’s side, his face contorted in pain. “I-I guess I can’t-”

“Wrap your arm around my shoulders, dumbass, I’m trying to help you.” Kageyama gritted his teeth, but there was no heat or bite behind his words. Hinata huffed, then wrapped an arm around Kageyama’s shoulders. It put them both in an awkward position because of their difference in height, but Hinata practically weighed nothing to Kageyama, so holding him wasn’t too much of a problem. 

“Are you going to carry me over the mountain, Yamayama?” The nicknames were back, so Hinata must’ve felt a little more comfortable. “It takes me an hour to bike, so it’ll probably take us two hours to walk-”

“Shut up, dumbass - I’m taking you to my house. It’s a ten minute walk.” 

Hinata squawked, his eyes wide. “Y-your house?! I’ve never been to your house before… shouldn’t you tell your parents? I’d hate to show up and intrude-” 

“My parents aren’t home. Now stop talking - you’re hurting my ear.”

Kageyama didn’t know what else to say - he didn’t know what to  _ do.  _ The least he could do was take Hinata to his house and take care of his ankle until he could get proper care - it was late at night, so he highly doubted any of the clinics were open. He had to do this all by himself.

...it was going to be fine, right? 

They walked those ten minutes in silence, the only noises being Hinata’s small grunts and whimpers of pain. Kageyama supported Hinata as best as he could with their height difference, and he found himself really relieved when they got to his house. He let Hinata lean against the wall as he fished in his bag for his keys. Kageyama opened the door and helped Hinata inside, scoffing and rolling his eyes when Hinata gave a small bow and whispered “sorry for the intrusion.” 

“I told you my parents weren’t home, dumbass.” 

“...sorry.” 

Something in Kageyama’s stomach twisted painfully. Hinata  _ never  _ apologized to him, and he  _ never  _ spoke in a voice that small-

(Hinata’s voice was supposed to be loud and big. Hinata’s fire was supposed to be bright and  _ big. _ )

“...c’mon.” Kageyama softened his voice as much as he could and wrapped his arm around Hinata’s shoulder again. “You should sit on the couch.” 

Kageyama didn’t know that there were this many pillows in his house until now. He grabbed every single one he could find, using them to make Hinata comfortable and elevate his ankle. He buzzed around after that, the realization that he  _ fucked up  _ finally setting in. He grabbed a bag and filled it with ice, then grabbed a bunch of paper towels and put it under the bag so that it wouldn’t be too cold for Hinata’s skin. 

“Do you need anything else?” Kageyama asked. “Water? Something to eat? I… I have snacks. And rice.”

“...water and rice sound nice.” Hinata mumbled, poking at his ice pack to adjust its position. 

Kageyama must’ve set the world record for beating up rice and getting water for the both of them, because he felt as if he was the fastest person in the world - even faster than Hinata, who buzzed around the court like a little hummingbird at high speeds. He found himself plopped down on the couch next to Hinata in record time, eating rice with him in silence.

(...rice probably wasn’t going to be nearly enough for Hinata, especially after a game like  _ that _ , but Kagyema didn’t know what else to do. He wasn’t planning on having Hinata over.)

They ate in complete silence, and Kageyama offered to take the bowls and cups when they were done. He left them in the sink and started pacing around in the kitchen, trying to think of what he should do. How was he going to help Hinata? What could he do? Where was Hinata going to sleep? He couldn’t sleep on the couch, could he?

(...why did he care so much?)

“...Yamayama?” Hinata called quietly from the other room. “Could you… could you please get my jacket? From my bag?”

“...sure.” Kageyama jogged to the bag placed at the door and grabbed the volleyball jacket, moving to hand it to the small middle blocker. “There. Are you cold?”

“A little.” Hinata put the jacket on, curling into the warmth of it. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Kageyama was starting to get tired of the awkward silences that were settling between them. 

“Hina-“

“Kageyama. Come here.”

Kageyama snapped his jaw shut, his stomach twisting. Not only did Hinata look tired, he  _ sounded  _ tired. Unable to refuse, Kageyama shuffled until he was standing next to the injured boy, finding himself unable to make eye contact with him. Hinata reached out and tugged gently on Kageyama’s sleeve, causing the setter to sit down on the couch next to Hinata. Then, while trying not to jostle his injury too much, Hinata scooted over and leaned his full weight on Kageyama. 

Kageyama froze for a moment, his arms hovering in the air nervously and his mind racing. He genuinely didn’t know what to  _ do- _

...Nishinoya-senpai and Asahi-senpai had done this on the bus before, Kageyama suddenly remembered. Nishinoya was leaning on Asahi, and Asahi wrapped his arms around Nishinoya-

Kageyama flushed. Was that what Hinata was looking for?

...he might as well try.

Kageyama slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, marvelling at how  _ small  _ he seemed at this moment-

(Hinata was small, but his presence on the court was so  _ big.  _ Seeing him this subdued and small was…  _ weird. _ )

(It wasn’t right. It wasn’t normal.)

“...we could’ve won.” Hinata whispered, weakly gripping onto the hem of Kageyama’s shirt. “If I had just been faster-“

“Don’t start with that.” Kageyama flicked Hinata’s forehead, a frown appearing on his face. “It’s useless to think like that.” 

(He wouldn’t mention that he was feeling the same - he wouldn’t mention that maybe, if he had been a little calmer and a little faster - or even a little smarter - they would have won.) 

(...they wouldn’t have been sitting here right now, anger, disappointment and bitterness coiling around them.)

“...don’t go blaming yourself too, Bakageyama.” Hinata poked Kageyama’s side, his eyebrows furrowed. “‘S not your fault.” 

“...yeah. Okay.” Kageyama unconsciously tightened his hold on Hinata, not even reacting when Hinata burrowed more into his side. This was… rather comfortable. And Hinata was… warm.

...Kageyama had no complaints.

Hinata tightened his hold on Kageyama’s shirt, his shoulders beginning to tremble. “I wish…” he started, his voice wavering. Kageyama’s stomach flipped into his throat, his eyes widening. “...I wish we won.” Hinata cut off with a soft, muffled sob, tears seeping into the collar of Kageyama’s shirt. 

Kageyama found himself shushing the smaller boy, his hand coming up to card through Hinata’s hair. “I wish we did too. But there’s nothing we can do about it now, dumbass. We just have to get stronger.” He pauses for a moment. “...and I know we’ll get stronger.” 

Hinata nodded, but Kageyama could feel the force of his sobs getting stronger. That hardly did anything to comfort the boy. 

The middle blocker mumbled something incoherent, causing Kageyama to frown and ask him to speak up. Hinata sniffled, his breath stuttering and his voice so painfully  _ small  _ that it made Kageyama’s chest hurt. 

“...don’t make fun of me.”

“...why would I make fun of you?” Kageyama gently curled his hand into a fist and softly bonked Hinata on the head. “I’m not that heartless.” 

It was enough to draw a small giggle from Hinata. “I guess.”

“You’re allowed to have emotions, dumbass.”

“...right.” 

There was a beat of silence.

“...you’re allowed to have emotions too, Yamayama.” Hinata murmured. 

“...Yeah, I know. I just… don’t feel like crying right now. But I’m…” Kageyama bit the inside of his cheek, the act of  _ discussing his emotions  _ rather foreign to him. “...I’m disappointed.”

Hinata let out another soft sob, burying his face in the crook of Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama went back to carding his fingers through Hinata’s hair, hoping that would bring some semblance of comfort to him. 

(It was known that Kageyama wasn’t the most emotionally available person. But when his  _ partner  _ was crying in front of him, injured because of him, he was going to make his best effort to help comfort him.)

(...it was the least he could do.)

(He cared about Hinata.) 

“Not in you!” Kageyama exclaimed, his voice raising. “Never in you… we did the best we could. I’m just… disappointed we lost.” 

“...m-me too.” 

Kageyama continued to play with Hinata’s hair, half marvelling at how soft it was and half marvelling at how  _ dirty  _ it was. Kageyama was probably the same - they were both sweating for what felt like hours and hours on end. 

...but he couldn’t find it in his heart to make Hinata get up and take a shower. He couldn’t find it in his heart to detach himself from Hinata and leave. They both needed each other right now, whether they wanted to admit it or not.

...they could always shower tomorrow.

After that, there was complete and total silence. Kageyama simply adjusted his hold on Hinata, practically pulling him into his lap, and Hinata gripped onto Kageyama even tighter, his small sobs eventually dissolving into sniffles and whimpers. 

They didn’t speak. They simply held each other.

And somehow, Kageyama thought that it would all turn out okay. 

(... and he marveled at how perfectly Hinata seemed to fit into his arms.)


	2. but we held hands all the while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which there is fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/MyBY7bu  
> GO GO GO GO

...a phone was buzzing.

And that’s what woke Hinata up.

Hinata’s eyes slowly cracked open, his mind hazy and his vision blurred. He yawned quietly, curling into the warmth wrapped around him. He found himself wanting - craving - more of that warmth, and even if he wasn’t sure where it was coming from, he wanted more of it. 

The hold on him tightened, and he heard a small grumble, and then another buzz-

Wait. Hold? Grumbling?

Now that he was thinking about it, the pillow he seemed to be resting on… was moving. Up and down. Slowly. Like it was… like it was alive. Hinata blinked twice, trying to get rid of the blurriness in his vision. He shifted, trying to remove himself from whatever hold he was in, but found himself locked in tight.

...he didn’t really mind, because it was  _ warm  _ and he felt  _ safe _ , but he really wanted whatever buzzing that was to stop. Hinata groaned quietly, debating on whether to bury his face in whatever warmth was surrounding him, or to try and detach himself from said warmth.

Luckily for him, the arms around him slowly loosened their grip, and the pillow he was resting on began to shift and turn and-

Hinata squeaked, drawing his hands to his chest as the person he was on top of shifted drastically. Hinata rolled off their chest and onto a couple of pillows-

And unfortunately, it jostled his injured ankle a bit.

“Ow-!” Hinata hissed, using his arms to push himself up in a sitting position. Unfamiliar couch, unfamiliar pillows, unfamiliar windows… Where was he? 

Hinata looked down at his ankle, propped up on an unfamiliar coffee table, and suddenly it all came flooding back to him. They had… lost yesterday. And Kageyama had gotten mad. And he had picked Hinata up and dropped him, and his ankle…

Kageyama… had brought Hinata to his house. To help him. And Hinata pulled Kageyama to sit down next to him-

Hinata flushed at the memory. Kageyama had been hugging him really tightly, and they had been… practically cuddling on the couch. 

...no. Not practically. They  _ were  _ cuddling on the couch. 

Hinata glanced up and saw Kageyama staring at him, his cheeks flushed and his lips slightly parted. Honey eyes met blue eyes, and they held eye contact for a bit. Then, Kageyama’s face contorted slightly, and he scooted forward with his hand reaching out. Hinata flinched back, expecting the worst from the taller boy. Instead, though, fingers were running through his hair gently, and Hinata could feel heat creeping up his neck and into his cheeks.

“...K-Kageyama?”

“...sorry.” Kageyama slowly withdrew his hand, and Hinata had to swallow a protest. “It looked soft.”

“...are you sick, Bakageyama? You never…” Hinata gulped, trying his best not to sink into his jacket. Fortunately for him, he didn’t have the time to try and think of the right thing to say. The buzzing started again, and it startled both of the boys on the couch. “...I think that’s my phone.”

“I’ll get it.” Kageyama stood from the couch, making his way over to Hinata’s bag by the door. He took out the phone, read the caller ID, and blinked. “...it’s your mom.”

“Crap. I didn’t tell her that I would be coming here - give it to me!”

“You’re an idiot.” Kageyama groaned, but he complied anyway. 

While Hinata spoke to his mother on the phone, Kageyama wandered into the kitchen, trying to think of something that he could make for both Hinata and himself for breakfast. He could practically hear Hinata’s mother yelling at him through the phone, and he snickered to himself as he poured some milk for the two of them. He waited until he heard a very distinct ‘beep’, then walked back to the couch, a plate of toast and a glass of milk in his hands. Hinata looked up, pouting.

“My mom says she wants to come pick me up soon… she wants to bring me to a clinic.”

“That’s the smartest thing to do.” Kageyama sat back down next to Hinata, watching as the boy took the plate and scarfed down the toast. 

“I know! But I like your house. It’s so cool! And colorful. And light.” Hinata said after he had swallowed. “I can’t believe you haven’t invited me here before, Yamayama. What kind of friend are you?” 

“...friend?” 

Hinata looked up from his glass of milk, his eyebrows furrowing. “...yeah? We’re friends, Yamayama. And rivals! We can be both at the same time, y’know. Don’t be such a stick in the mud.”

“I’m not, dumbass. I was just… making sure I heard you correctly.”

“Uh huh. Yeah.” Hinata rolled his eyes, but there was a grin on his face. “Totally.”

Kageyama grumbled, but didn’t reply. Hinata giggled quietly, scooting over slightly and putting his glass back on the coffee table. “...thanks for helping me out, Kageyama.”

“...don’t mention it. Seriously.” Kageyama shrugged and looked away. “Don’t mention it.”

“What are we gonna do when the team asks about my ankle, though? Hm…” Hinata brought a hand to his chin. “Oh! I’ll just tell them that I fell off my bike on the way home. That’s believable, right?”

Kageyama felt guilt twist in his stomach, but he nodded nonetheless. “Yeah. Because you’re a klutz.” 

“You’re mean.” Hinata stuck out his tongue. “But I guess that’s what we’ll go with.” 

Hinata had started to swing his legs that dangled off the side of the couch, but in doing so, it had been brought to Kageyama’s attention that his feet didn’t even touch the ground. He was so… small.

(...suddenly, Kageyama had the urge to just hold Hinata again.)

“Thanks for the food, Yamayama! I won’t have to go to the clinic hungry anymore.”

“...don’t mention it.” 

Hinata grinned, slumping on the pillows on the couch. “You won’t have to have me for longer… sorry for the intrusion.”

“...really. Don’t mention it.”

“Is that all you can say?” Hinata huffed, pouting. “You sound like a broken record!” 

“What else am I supposed to say?!”

“Oh, I dunno! Probably like… you’re welcome, or no problem, or ‘it was a pleasure to have you’! Something like that!”

“Don’t get cheeky with me!” Kageyama reached forward and chopped Hinata on the head. Hinata’s shoulders started shaking, and for a second, Kageyama was afraid that he had started crying again, but the little noises coming from Hinata sounded more like… laughter than sobs.

“Finally!” Hinata looked up, grinning. “I got a reaction from you! I was starting to get worried, Yamayama.” A couple of more shorts escaped the small middle blocker as Kageyama flushed. Worried? What did he mean by that?

“...shut up.” Kageyama crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re so annoying.”

“Bad insult, Yamayama - your insults are getting bad.” Hinata tutted, tipping over to lean against Kageyama’s side. “Maybe you’re just tired. I’m tired too. I feel like I could nap  _ forever _ !”

Kageyama huffed. “My insults aren’t getting bad!”

“They have been lately. What? Are you going easy on me?” Hinata poked Kageyama’s side, his cheeks beginning to flush because this position seemed  _ way  _ too familiar. But he wasn’t about to say anything.

(...it was rather comfortable, anyway.) 

When Kageyama didn’t reply, Hinata groaned out loud and flopped over, laying himself over Kageyama’s lap. He was trying to do this just to get a rise out of Kageyama - some sort of  _ reaction  _ \- because Kageyama was oddly quiet. Was he upset about yesterday’s loss? Did he feel uncomfortable because… because they cuddled? “C’mon, Yamayama…” 

Instead of replying, Kageyama slowly put his hand in Hinata’s hair again, running his fingers slowly through the orange strands. “...is this… okay?”

Hinata shivered, his shoulders shooting up to his ears. “...yeah. It’s fine.” His voice grew quiet, his cheeks flaring red. “It’s… it’s fine.” 

Hinata shifted, pushing himself up so that he was leaning on Kageyama, his head resting on the setter’s shoulder. “Is… is  _ this  _ okay?”

“Yeah.” Kageyama wrapped his free arm around Hinata, heat building in his cheeks. “It’s okay.”

Hinata moved to wrap his arms around Kageyama’s torso, burying his face in the crook of his neck. A comfortable silence settled between them, and Hinata felt  _ safe  _ and  _ warm  _ and  _ protected  _ and-

“...I’m sorry. About your ankle.” Kageyama muttered into Hinata’s hair. 

“It’s okay. I’m sorry… about the game.” Hinata whispered back, letting his eyes flutter shut. 

“...don’t be. We’re… we’re going to be fine.”

Warmth pooled in Hinata’s chest. “...yeah.”

They were going to be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/MyBY7bu  
> :3


End file.
